Clark Kent
History Superman is one of the most powerful beings on planet Earth, being an alien immigrant named Kal-El from the planet Krypton who was raised in Smallville, Kansas, to become an American superhero. Raised with high moral ideals, he uses his incredible strength, speed, flight and various other superpowers to fight evil and protect the innocent. In his civilian identity he is Clark Kent, a mild-mannered reporter working for the Daily Planet in Metropolis. Origin The planet Krypton was on the brink of destruction, married scientists Jor-El and Lara Lor-Van built a rocket they could use to save their unborn son Kal-El in his gestation chamber. Wanting him to reclaim the fullness in life denied him by the sterility of Kryptonian culture, his parents sent him to Earth, where exposure to the yellow sunlight would charge his cells into living solar batteries and gift him with incredible powers. Upon landing, the child was discovered by Jonathan and Martha Kent in Smallville, Kansas. The kindly couple decided they would adopt and raise him, naming him Clark Kent. Clark's abilities increased steadily as he grew up, with super-strength and invulnerability manifesting at an early age. Shortly after high school he pursued his education at Metropolis University, at the age of 18, while seeking out a living to put himself through school. One day in public ran into former classmates that used to bully him. They convinced Clark to come with them to an alley where no one was at. They thought it would be fun to now bully Clark as an adult, but this time the situation was different. Clark was an adult and no one could tell him what to do, and all his anger he has been holding in for years took control of him. He punched all three of the boys that were bullying him, making their heads splatter into the blood as their headless bodies fell on the floor. Clark felt no regret regardless of the morals that he was brought up by. Coincidentally, an officer came around right after the event happened, and they saw the murder scene with blood all over Clark's hands. They arrested him, and he gladly accepted his arrest as he did not want to make an even bigger scene and show his powers some more. When he went to jail, the officers were confused because the group of boys' heads were gone, but there was no sign of any weapon present. Being humans, their logic only knows of a weapon being able to do this damage. They questioned Clark, but Clark could not answer. Because of this the officers were threatening to put Clark in jail for life, but as Clark was sitting in interrogation chair, he thought about how the world is a sick brutal place, and that it needs hope. Because of this he couldn't accept the fact, he would be locked in jail for life. Clark came to the decision that he would have to murder again. He decided to murder everybody inside the police station, destroying all records of his name ever being in the system, that way the officers wouldn't get in his way of showing the world a new hope. After returning home, and having a discussion with his parents about his powers, his parents finally showed him the rocket he arrived in and his foreign heritage to their son, leading Clark to the decision that he would become a hero in secret and use his powers to give the world hope for a better life for everybody. When inside his rocket, Clark saw the symbol of what humans would know as "S". He touched it and upon contact, centuries of knowledge is implanted in his brain. From the knowledge Clark had learned, he figured out "S", was a symbol of Hope on Krypton. Since Clark's plan was to bring hope to the world, he thought "S" would be the perfect symbol to put on his costume. Martha created a costume based on Clark's idea. Clark's idea was the idea of a "knight in white shining armor with a flashy cape". Martha added the "S" on the chest of the suit, and Clark requested that she put it in a black background because of the reason that he believes hope resides in darkness. Clark used his knowledge of Kryptonian technology to create a belt that would suppress the amount of solar energy he can absorb, that way he would be able to fight human enemies without destroying their body. Upon his first time Clark went to go do a heroic deed, it was saving people from a burning building, caused by a pyromaniac. Seeing the amazing feats that he did, the citizens saw Clark as a super man. Then they noticed the "S" on his chest and gave him the title Superman. Personality Clark is a very mannerable man, and is quite a gentleman. He is very sociable and enjoys helping people, often doing favors for strangers. But under this nice personality, is a core filled with anger and sorrow created from the negative events in his history. Because the events of his bullying, he often has an extreme temper, that will cause him to be very violent, and even attempt to murder. Powers and Abilities Paraphernalia Equipment *'Solar Suppressor Belt': A belt that allows Superman to suppress the amount of solar energy he is taking in, so his powers can weaken. Superman can adjust this belt to however much he wants to by pressing the buttons. Even adjusting it to not suppress his powers at all. Category:Ezio Editore da California Category:Living Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Americans Category:Secret Identity